Just The Way You Are
by rosalindathevamp
Summary: It's Bella and Edwards one year anniversary and they're as strong as ever. *One-Shot*  Song: Just the way you are by: Bruno Mars


**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight in anyway shape or form, nor do I own the song _Just the way you are_ by Bruno Mars.**

**I heard this song on the radio earlier and it just screamed Bella and Edward to me. Once I heard the song, I fell in love with it and this popped into my head. I strongly suggest listening to the song when it's mentioned. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Alice, is this really necessary?" I asked her as she was curling my hair. Edward said that he had a special evening planned for tonight and I have no idea what. I tried asking him on several different occasions but he stilled refused to tell me. Normally, I would have asked Alice but I decided otherwise. So in spite of his plans, I'm now sitting here while Alice, Rosalie, and even my own daughter play Bella barbie.

"Yes, this is very necessary. And there, Rose, do your thing." she removed the curler and stepped aside so Rose could do god knows what with my hair.

I sat there thinking about all that's happened in the last year. The encounter with the Volturi, My transformation, My magnificent wedding that I married the best man in the world, the birth of my amazing daughter, getting my dad used to the idea of everything, Jake imprinting on my daughter, My dad getting married to Seth and Leah's mom, Sue Clearwater, and spending time with my giant family that seems to be growing by the minute(metaphorically speaking).

"And done. Alright Bella, your all finished." Rose announced and I nearly jumped for joy at those words.

I stood up and walked to the full-length mirror to see what they did to me. They put me in a dark blue pleat waist halter dress that came just above my knees, with dark blue peep toe sling back pumps with a flower on the toe. I also wore the necklace that Carlisle and Esme gave me for Christmas that I never take off unless necessary, it was a silver heart with a small Cullen crest at the bottom. I loved the necklace and made me feel like I was more apart of this family then anything. My hair was curled in loose curls, with it half up. And my makeup was done lightly in natural tones.

"Thanks you guys, I look great!" I exclaimed as I wrapped them in a hug.

Alice started jumping up and down in excitement, "I can't believe it's already been a year!"

I grinned widely at the mention of the occasion. "Neither can I" I told her honestly.

Nessie walked over with a huge smile adorning her face and placed her hand on my cheek. _Congratulations Mom! _She all but squealed in my mind. I giggled at her. For a 11 month old who looks about three, she sure knows how to make everyone smile.

I picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Thank you sweetheart."

"Alright Bella, can't keep Edward waiting forever" Rose teased as she gently pushed me out the door while taking my daughter out of my arms. With a sigh, I ran downstairs into the arms of my husband(oh how I love that word).

"You look beautiful as always" he whispered in my ear.

"You might a little biased, you know?"

He kissed my forehead before taking my hand and running through the forest. It took me a few minutes to realize that we were heading towards our meadow. Once we broke through the trees I was stunned in awe.

The trees were decorated with little lights sprinkled all over the place. There was a dark purple blanket that lied on the ground with a small picnic basket on it. Next to the blanket was a black baby grand piano. If I was human, I would have been in tears at how beautiful this sight was.

"it's beautiful Edward" I told him as he lead me over to the blanket and we sat down.

He turned around and pulled over the picnic basket, "here, Alice said she put something in for you"  
Curious, I opened the basket to see the gift I bought last week wrapped in blue wrapping paper. On top of the gift was a small note. I opened the note to read, _He loves blue, so here you go. He'll love it...trust me, I know. _I shook my head with a giggle, oh Alice.

The clearing of Edward's throat brought me out of my thoughts and I brought out the gift from the basket and handed it to him.

"Happy Anniversary" I told him as he took the gift from my hands.

"You didn't have to, you already gave me everything" He said as he ripped open the wrapping paper. The gift I got him was a simple black music book filled with empty sheet music. On the cover, I had them place a simple Cullen crest on it with his name underneath. It took me forever to think of something for him but then this came to me harder than anything else.

"It's wonderful" he looked up at me with a wide grin, "I love it, thank you." I gave him a chaste kiss before pulling away. "Oh! Give me a second." I sat there confused as he reached into the picnic basket to reveal a small rectangle box.

"Edward, you didn't have to you know" I told him as I held the box in my hands.

He chuckled, "I know, but I did and you can't complain. Now open it."

As instructed, I opened the box to reveal a locket. The chain was several thin blue ribbons with a silver locket hanging from it. The locket had a very intricate design with a oval sapphire in the middle. I opened the locket to see on one side a picture of Edward and Renesmee, with a picture of my parents together taken from my wedding. It was beautiful. No words could describe the amount of love I felt for this man. I would have been in tears if I could with the beauty and significance of this gift.

"Thank you so much. This is beautiful and the most amazing gift that anyone has ever given me. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck before crashing my lips against his with as much love as I could conjure up.

He pulled away, took the locket out of my hands and clasped it around my neck, "Your welcome. Now, for part two of your gift" I looked at him confused as he stood up and pulled me up with him. He lead me to the piano and sat down pulling me next to him.

With a chaste kiss, he placed his hands on the keys and started playing. The beginning notes started as I listened, then I was stunned to hear his velvet voice accompany the tune.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
__Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are _

I had venom tears in my eyes as the song rapped up. It was beautiful, just like everything else he does.

"That was wonderful, Edward. Thank you" I told him as I pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away and laid his forehead against mine.

"Your welcome, love and it's true. You're amazing just the way you are." He said as we stood up. He pressed play on the radio that I didn't know was there and the soft notes of Claire de Lune started to fill the air.

He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck and we swayed to the music.

Edward kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes, "Happy Anniversary, Love"

_What a happy one indeed. _

_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it. Honestly, I didn't think I was ever going to write a one-shot, but I did and here it is. Thanks for reading! Pictures for everything are on my profile  
**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp**


End file.
